The Adventures of Conch Street/New Pineapple
New Pineapple is an episode of The Adventures of Conch Street, written by . It is the first episode to be produced in the series. Synopsis SpongeBob realizes that his pineapple will get replaced by a new, better pineapple, so SpongeBob tries to get the construction workers to not replace his old pineapple. Plot The episode starts off with SpongeBob washes his feet, since they are really dirty. SpongeBob however cannot clean them, so he tries to get help from Patrick. However, when he reaches Patrick's house, to his surprise, Patrick's home is gone! Patrick is seen, crying like a baby on the road. SpongeBob asks why he is sad, and Patrick says that the construction workers took their home, and that they'll his and Squidward's houses. SpongeBob gets so mad he turns into a red kangaroo, and pounces to his house. He turns back to normal, and sees all the construction workers taking out his furniture. SpongeBob becomes furious, saying "I demand you put down my furniture immediately, or things get really ugly." The construction workers however ignore SpongeBob, so SpongeBob quickly slaps the first construction worker. But even though SpongeBob is fighting them, they don't realize it and continue to do their work. SpongeBob gets so mad that he fills up the entire ocean inside himself, and shoots the water at the construction workers, causing them to fly out of the house and the ocean to be filled once again. However, as soon as they were gone, a new team of construction workers with guns attempt to kill SpongeBob. The latter however is able to dodge all the gun shots, and punches each construction worker until all of them are on the floor, passed out, but not dead. SpongeBob takes out a broom from his closet and moves them to the Krusty Krab. Mr. Krabs is confused, but SpongeBobe explains that he needs to hide them so they don't take anymore houses for no reason. To SpongeBob's surprise, Mr. Krabs tells SpongeBob that they were simply taking out the furniture and putting it in a new house at the exact same area, and they were doing the same for Patrick's house. When SpongeBob figures everything out, he attempts to get the construction workers awake again, but he can't. He does the best technique; slam them in front of a TV. He does that, but it still doesn't work. He attempts to find the biggest TV ever, and he travels across the world, until eventually he finds a TV so big it spans the size of Vatican City! SpongeBob slams all the construction workers faces onto the screens, and they jolt awake. They become extremely hyper, quickly going back to SpongeBob's house and doing everything they would've been doing earlier but all in 5 seconds, and 15 more seconds for Squidward and Patrick's houses. SpongeBob likes the new look of his refurbished house, and he wants to show it to Squidward. He knocks on Squidward's door, and the episode ends with Squidward coming out of the door, and shoving a can of pineapple into the former's mouth. Category:Episodes of The Adventures of Conch Street Category:Episodes